Mañanas en tu cama
by Sakura Moonlight T
Summary: ¿Por donde empezaría? Por tus labios, por tu cuerpo, por tus hombros al abrir mis ojos y encontrarlos cerca de mi boca, los cuales quedan marcados ante mis mordidas, o por tus brazos que me cubren y me siento protegida del mundo entero cuando estoy debajo de ellos.


Mañanas en tu cama.

No sabria por donde empezar, ni que decir, ni como reaccionar, ni que pensar, ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo quiere reaccionar, solo se dedica a sentir. Mi respiracion agitada hace estragos en mi barriga. Los nervios de tan intensa sensacion. ¿Por donde empezaria? Por tus labios, por tu cuerpo, por tus hombros al abrir mis ojos y encontrarlos cerca de mi boca, los cuales quedan marcados ante mis mordidas, o por tus brazos que me cubren y me siento protegida del mundo entero cuando estoy debajo de ellos, tus besos, tu lengua recorriendo y jugando con la mia, como si no existiera mañana como si fueramos tu y yo, como si el tiempo se detuviera estando juntos en una cama. Alli me pierdo entre tu cuerpo, entre tus besos, entre tus jadeos, en ti.

Cada beso en mi quemaba y ardia, sentia pasion brotar de ti, no se porque sentia en el fondo de mi alma que era una simple despedida, que alli en ese momento en esa cama nos deciamos adios, tu pelo largo y negro caia como cortina tapando mi cuerpo, incrustaba mis dedos en tu espalda, para sentirte cada vez mas real, mas palpable, aun sabiendo que simplemente te irias, pero queria disfrutarlo, sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo mas cerca del mio solo para tener un recuerdo en mi memoria y no sacarlo de mi mente ni en un millon de años.

-Kagome mirame, te amo. - me lo dijo en un susurro, al acercarse a mi oido y decirlo como una hermosa mentira. Sonrei, sabia que lo era.

-Yo tambien Inuyasha. - sonrei, que gran mentira, que palabras tan vacias de su boca y sin embargo eran las mas hermosas mentiras, pero lo supe, siempre lo supe. Solo que me hacia la ciega, me creia la mentira mas preciosa, que me amaba y me sentia parte de su alma.

Pero no lo culpo, no lo culpo de haberme envuelto en sus palabras, en su sonrisa, en su mirada dorada, en sus ironias, y en sus palabras duras al regañarme. Sentirlo moverse mas rapido dentro de mi me saco de mis pensamientos, y lo sentia cada vez mas dentro, mas en mi, mas en mi mundo.

-Inuyasha...- susurre entre gadeos, mi mente daba vueltas, sentia su cuerpo sudar, su pecho rozar contra el mio, la cama moverse, yo rasgar las sabanas con mis uñas, estaba a punto de llegar y tocar el cielo con el. Sus besos en mi cuello me volvian loca. El era mi primor amor, a pesar de que no habia sido la primera vez, a pesar de que no habia sido mi primer todo, era el con quien habia descubierto, a abrir mi corazon, a mirar el dorado de sus ojos y encontrar paz y felicidad. A preocuparme de verdad, a buscarlo bajo mar y tierra, a aceptar mentiras con tal de verlo feliz y preocupacion. A dar un cien por ciento de mi cada dia, y darlo aun mas conforme las horas, aprendi a sacar un lado salvaje de mi en la cama, a morder cada rincon de su cuerpo y no sentir verguenza de mi, a gritar cuando de verdad sentia que llegaba al punto.

Pero me enseño a saber llegar hasta alla, a tocar las estrellas al mismo tiempo que el, a acostumbrarme a ir al compas de sus movimientos y sentirlo al mismo nivel de mi y yo de el. A tocar sus puntos exactos y el tocar el mio, aquel que me volvia felina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sacar ese instinto oculto en mi para compartirlo con el.

Sus movimientos se volvian cada vez mas rapidos, mas bruscos, mas necesitados, iba a llegar y yo tambien, su boca paso por mis cenos reclamandolos como si fuera solamente de el mi cuerpo y lo era, cuerpo y alma. Sus manos recorrian mis piernas, afincandose mas en ellos, y lo sentia en cada embestida, me sentia en la luna, queria alcanzarlo no podia aguantar mas.

-Inuyasha, no aguanto, necesito acabar... - le suplique en gemidos, sonrio y me miro mientras se movia cada mas lento y profundo.

-Entonces acaba conmigo. - me respondio, me mordio el hombro y ahondo el movimiento y lo senti. Lo senti, senti que fui al universo toque las estrellas, toque galaxias y constelaciones, grite.

-Ahhh... Te amo. - lo habia soltado por ultima vez, si que lo habia hecho. Mi cuerpo vibraba y temblaba, al igual que el de el, me aferraba a su espalda y el seguia mordiendo mi hombro.

Sus embestidas fueron bajando de velocidad, y el momento se habia vuelto solo para los dos, tocaba sus hombros, su espalda para recordar cada marca, como el lunar que tiene en su hombro izquierdo, la marca que tiene en el cuello del lado derecho, como le hacia cosquillas que lo tocara en la entrada de las caderas, y en las costillas como si aquello fuera un arma de doble defensa para el.

Guardaba en mi memoria cada espacio de el, y borraba cada esperanza, porque era eso que estaba haciendo, guardando y borrando. Borrando mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis palabras, mis lamentos, mis llantos, mis ganas, mis anhelos, porque le habia abierto eso, mi mundo, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Y estaba guardando, su sonrisa, su manera de tocarme la pierna cada vez que me montaba en su auto y me sonreia diciendo de su boca una gran mentira, que me queria, guardaba su olor, su aroma a hombre, guardaba en mi memoria su pelo despeinado, el color de su cuerpo debajo de la ropa, y guardaba todo aquello que me hacia feliz. Y guardaba este momento, el ultimo momento que estuvimos juntos, esta despedida, donde el elegia ser feliz con otra persona mientras mundo se parte en dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis veces seguidas.

Porque aun sabiendo y sintiendo que no era mio, quise quedarme ahi a su lado, hasta que el ya no me quiso con el, en el, en su vida. En sus sueños, en su futuro, simplemente me decia adios, y que estuviera mejor, busque en sus ojos mientras aun permanecia dentro de mi, el amor. Pero solo encontre las ganas de tener pasion y desahogarlas en otro cuerpo. En otro cuerpo. Las orillas de mi alma ya no estaban en mi, estaban en el. Mi corazon se habia quedado en el, solo que el ya era otra persona, cuando descubri ese dia que me miraba diferente, ya no habia amor, solo mentiras vacias sin base y sin cariño.

Me vesti con el alma en el piso pero con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, grabe todos sus movimientos, su manera de ponerse la camisa y abrocharse el pantalon. Fantasee por ultima vez con su sexy trasero, y su sexy espalda, por Kami que amaba ese cuerpo que ya no era mio, era simplemente de otra.

Mire al espejo y encontre una hermosa mujer, con ojos negros grandes, pelo oscuro ondulado, cuerpo de reloj de arena y labios gruesos, me gusto lo que veia excepto que en la imagen ella por dentro lloraba con el alma desgarrada. Ya era hora de continuar, y de seguir. Intentaria ser feliz. Si podia hacerlo, buscaria otro amor, solo que no sabia si ese amor me haria sentir el amor que podia sentir en esas sabanas.

Sea lo que sea no estoy segura de si algun dia te podria olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Triste historia no? Y un poco corta si, sucede que ahorita no paso por un buen momento, si sabran a lo que me refiero? De igual manera espero que sea de su agrado, y les guste, un poco dramática y triste, pero las palabras salían solas. Cuando mejore vendrán mejores historias, perdonen la ausencia. Hombres haciendo estragos en nuestros mundos.<strong>


End file.
